2018-2019 Northern Kattopia Season/June Archives
June Conditions June 15th, 2018 Wind-shear in Kattopia's atmosphere appears to be rather low, but that can be changed at any time. A weak to moderate El Nino is expected to develop during the fall or early winter (El Nino warms up the Larua Ocean and decreases wind shear, but increases wind-shear in the Hobyn ocean). This will likely make conditions suitable for Larua hurricanes to develop. Weaker hurricanes are more likely in the Hobyn basin. Already the Larua Ocean is 0.75 degrees warmer than usual, whereas the Hobyn ocean has average temperature conditions. -Forecaster Kat Matthews (June 15th 2018) June 16th, 2018 Wind shear is increasing in segments of the Hobyn ocean, whereas it is decreasing in the Larua ocean. The Larua ocean continues to be warmer than average and forecasters are likely to be issuing an El Nino warning later this summer or early this autumn. Tropical cyclone formation is not expected anywhere within the next 48 hours. The next update will be issued when (a) conditions change remarkably, (b) an area of interest forms, or © when the Larua hurricane season starts. Submit your hurricane names here -Forecaster Kat Matthews, (14:00 UTC), June 16th, 2018 June 17th, 2018 No forecasts or advisories were issued on this day. June 18th, 2018 An area of low pressure has developed in the Larua ocean with very little chances of development for the next two days. It has formed in an area with large pockets of high wind-shear and is likely to produce rainfall in the country of Giezeban, currently in a drought. It has a ten percent chance of developing in the next 48 hours and a thirty percent chance of developing in the next 5 days. -Forecaster Kat Matthews, (June 18th, 2018, 15:00 UTC) June 19th, 2018 No forecasts or advisories were issued on this day. June 20th, 2018 The area has been dubbed "Invest 90X" and is currently trapped between two areas of high pressure. 90X has the possibility to organize itself even more as the area has moderate-low wind-shear. The storm now has a 20 percent chance of developing in the next 48 hours and a 40 percent chance of developing in the next 5 days. Forecaster Kat Matthews (June 20th, 18:00 UTC) June 21st, 2018 14:30 The area of low pressure continues to enter favourable conditions. The air is moist northwards, where the ocean temperatures are unseasonably warm for this time of year. 90X has rapidly organized since yesterday and will likely become a depression within the next two days. The chances are 50/90. Forecaster Kat Matthews (June 21st, 14:30 UTC) 21:00 The storm continues to enter favourable conditions as it passes through a pocket of low wind shear. It continues to develop and will likely become a depression within the next few days. The chances are 60 chance of formation in the next 48 hours and a near 100 percent chance of forming in the next 5 days. Forecaster Kat Matthews (June 21st, 21:00 UTC) June 22nd, 2018 The area of interest has developed into a tropical depression which is slowly steering away from land. It is entering a pocket of moist air and low wind shear which is expected to allow it to develop further. It currently ranks as a Tropical depression on the Saffir-Simpson scale and a Division one on the KS. Further development is expected and likely. Forecaster Kat Mattews (June 22, 14:30 UTC) June 23rd, 2018 No tropical cyclone formation is expected. Forecaster Kat Matthews. June 24th, 2018 Tropical storm Orva will likely reach hurricane status later today. Otherwise, in both the Hobyn and Larua basins, no other tropical cyclone formation is expected. Forecaster Kat Matthews (17:00 UTC) June 26th, 2018 Orva is expected to weaken before it makes landfall. There are no other areas of interest at this point. -Forecaster Kat (20:00 UTC, June 26) June 28th, 2018 Orva is now a weak tropical storm with maximium windspeeds of 55mph. There is no other expected tropical cyclone formation expected in both the Hobyn and Larua ocean for the next 48 hours. -Forecaster Kat June 28th, 2018 (15:00 UTC) Image Archives 18/06/18 to 20/06/18 21/06/18 to 22/06/18 22/06/18 to 23/06/18 23/06/18 to 24/06/18 24/06/18 to 26/06/18 2706/18 to present Advisory archives June 21st, 2018 90X is now a D0 on the KS. The KHC is going to begin to issue advisories on it if it continues to organize at this rate. June 23rd, 2018 Incorrect Tropical storm Orva currently ranks as a D3 on the KS. Expected to strengthen more. June 23rd, 15:30 UTC Correct Tropical storm Orva currently ranks as a D3 on the KS. Expected to strengthen more. ''' EDIT: On further analysis, Orva is determined to be a D2 storm. The KHC apologizes for any inconvenience this has caused. June 23, 16:00 UTC June 24th 2018 '''Tropical storm Orva strengthens into a D3 storm. Forecaster Kat Matthews, June 24th 17:00 UTC June 25th, 2018 Orva now ranks as a category one hurricane and a 3 on the KS. Advisories are being issued for Litulia and Cenea June 25, 17:15 UTC June 26th, 2018 Orva is still a Category 1 hurricane. Hurricane watches have been issued for Litulia and Cenea. June 26, 20:00 UTC June 27th, 2018 Orva begins to weaken. June 27, 17:00 UTC June 28th, 2018 Orva will make landfall later. June 27, 17:00 UTC Orva 1A 1B 2a 2b 3 4 5 6 7 Category:Archives Category:Katagma